


Cornfield Capers

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2017 [15]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, like really, why do people even live in Gotham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: It's not wise to go into Gotham corn mazes.  Especially not around Halloween.





	Cornfield Capers

**Author's Note:**

> Drawlloween Day 15

Corn as high as an elephant's eye.  It sounded poetic if you weren't stuck in the middle of a corn maze, running for your life.  Abel shook his head.  He didn't need weird thoughts bothering him, especially not now.  "Blind terror" his abuela had called it.  The kind of fear that starts in your body before it hits your brain.  The kind that takes action instead of thought.  Except it didn't stop all thoughts, just the useful ones.

Abel turned a corner only to find another dead end.  He should have been heading for the exit, but he must be running deeper into the maze instead.  He swore and backtracked, trying to get his bearings.  The corn stood ominously still.

Something rustled from back the way he'd come.  He had to keep going.

This time, he bolted straight through the corn, his hands up to shield his face from the whipping stalks.  If he just kept going in a straight line, eventually he'd come to the end of the field.  He'd be safe out in the open.

He should never have come here.  He should've known better than to do a haunted corn maze in Gotham, but his buddies had talked him into it and he couldn't say no.  He'd look like a wuss.

His friends.

They were in there somewhere, already losing their minds.  Who could've thought having a scarecrow in a Gotham maze was a good idea.  It was just an invitation for trouble.  And trouble had come.  How Abel had missed the blast of fear toxin, he still didn't know, but the screams of his friends spurred him on.  That probably made him a shitty friend.  But, man, there wasn't anything anyone could do against that, not until Batman showed up.

He found himself all but thrown out of the corn stalks into a clearing.  He'd made it.  He put his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.  Now all he had to do was find someone, anyone, and he could get help for his friends.  He started laughing, a fierce automatic laugh he couldn't control.  He did it.  He'd made it.

Another laugh joined his and Abel froze.  It was an evil laugh, full of pleasure and malice.  Slowly, he turned around, icy fear clutching his heart.

He hadn't made it at all.  He'd run right into a trap.


End file.
